<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night by the Ocean by coffee_dove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001521">A Night by the Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_dove/pseuds/coffee_dove'>coffee_dove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Cute, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_dove/pseuds/coffee_dove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony celebrate their three year anniversary in a house by the ocean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night by the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this frost iron fic! Just to state it, this fic is super short. Also, feel free to leave a comment! I would love to know if there is anything I can fix or write better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony lay entangled in crisp, white sheets, Loki draped across his naked torso. The god’s long, black locks were tangled in his hands. </p><p>“Did you have a nice night?” Tony asked, a grin on his face. He had planned this dinner five months in advance, for Loki and his second anniversary. I’d taken a while, but he’d gotten his hands on a private island with it’s own little mansion, specifically set aside for fucking. </p><p>Loki responded with his own little smirk. “Yeah, and it’s about to get better.”</p><p>The sun had already set in the sky, and thin, silk curtains were drawn across the large windows that acted as a wall. An ocean could be seen beyond the thinly veiled glass, along with a starry night sky. Several dull candles were also lit inside the room, casting a warm glow on the rose petals that had been scattered on the floor.</p><p>“...You ready?” Grabbing a tube of lube, the billionaire couldn’t help but become entranced by the god’s handsome, raw features. His pale skin glowed in the candlelight, and he still smelled of the lavender soap from their bath, only a little while earlier.</p><p>“Of course.” Suddenly, Loki flipped beneath Tony, pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Stark’s mouth opened ever so slightly, allowing Loki’s tongue to access the inside of his mouth. After a little while longer, Tony opened his eyes, to see his lover’s eyes already open and staring back at him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you close your eyes?” He asked.</p><p>An innocent look did not fit the god of mischief, “Because I wanted to see your face.” He responded, eyes wide and soft, giving him the look of a child. </p><p>Tony couldn’t stand it any longer. </p><p>He uncapped the lube, squeezing a generous amount of the lotion onto his hand. Rubbing it onto his fingers, he pushed Loki down, inserting a finger into the other. The reaction was immediate. Loki became hard at once, letting out a little moan.</p><p>The billionaire couldn’t help but laugh. “Just a little touch can turn you on, huh? You little whore.” </p><p>“Mmm, give me more!” Loki gasped. His expression was so erotic that Tony gave in to his demands, inserting a second and third finger. “Fuck! Just put it in me already, are you really going to be such an asshole about it?” Loki was getting more impatient by the minute.</p><p>“Alright, turn around.” Loki obliged, and Tony pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with a larger, harder object. Both groaned in delight, as Stark thrust in and out.</p><p>The inside of the god was warm and wet, creating squelching noises with every thrust. </p><p>“Argh, Tony, I’m gonna cum!” A spurt of white suddenly appeared on the sheet, letting loose a musky odor. </p><p>“Hey, reindeer games, calm down a little, will you?”</p><p>“I can’t help it; you're just too hot.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t help that either.” </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>An hour or two later, the pair had tired out. They’d done everything they’d wanted to. Gave each other blow jobs, french kissed, drank wine while in each other. It was great.</p><p>“Ready for bed?” Tony asked, sliding down into the fresh sheets right next to his boyfriend. Loki had magiced them clean while they took a shower.</p><p>“Yup.” Wrapping his arms around the billionaire, Loki looked up, giving Stark a kiss on the cheek. The two fell asleep holding tight onto the other, very much drunk and in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>